The Healing Kiss of Loeh
by Kasi Karra
Summary: The World has changed. . . Lyoko has combined with Earth . . . and Jeremy has disappeared . . . JxA YxU OxS Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is an idea for a story tell me what you think and I may continue it yah I know it's short but the following chapters will be longer k?**

Late one night in Jeremy's room, Aelita stood with her hands on Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy sat in front of his computer running a tower scan.

"Just because XANA hasn't attacked for a while doesn't mean there's an activated tower," Aelita said.

"I know," Jeremy said slightly annoyed, "but it can't hurt to check."

"Whatever," Aelita sighed as she slid her hands down his chest into an embrace, "Try to get some sleep. All right?" she asked as she kissed Jeremy on the check.

"All right," Jeremy said blushing a deep crimson, "I'll try"

"All right. See you tomorrow morning." Aelita said as she walked out the door. Once she was gone, Jeremy slumped in his chair completely love struck. The tower scan completed and he shut off his computer. Then got dressed for bed.

-----------------------------

At the factory, XANA's symbol appeared on the main computer as Jeremy climbed in bed and fell asleep. At the factory Lyoko's map began to waver, almost disappearing at moments, when suddenly the map disappeared altogether. Where the center of the map used to be a black ball appeared and grew bigger and bigger. It covered everything leaving only white outlines, like a dark return to the past, until everything disappeared into darkness. The darkness faded and the school reappeared, but surrounding the school were enormous trees, so tall the tops could not be seen. A hornet flew out of the forest and blasted Jeremy's window to bits. Inside it flew. An eerie glow began to eminate from the room. Another hornet flew into Jeremy's room. Lasers fired and a small explosion occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Reader,**

**I haven't seen the recent episodes of Code Lyoko so the character descriptions are different for the new characters, but are the older version for Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi.**

Chapter 1

In Odd and Ulrich's room, Ulrich woke up. Sitting up in bed he cracked his neck. Moaning a little as he got out of bed, he walked to the window checking his clock on the way. Unfortunately his clock wasn't working. Tiredly he stared out the window.

"What?" He yelped in surprised.

"Shut up," Odd moaned as he covered his head with the blanket.

"Odd you've got to see this." Ulrich said, as he yanked the covers off of Odd.

"Ah man," Odd moaned as he, unwillingly got out of bed.

"Do you see what I see?" Ulrich asked Odd.

"Wow!" Odd said as he looked out the window, now awake.

"Is that a tower?"

"Sure looks like it. . . better see if Einstein can explain it."

Quickly getting dressed they walked out the door and into the hall. In the hall Yumi and Aelita almost ran into them.

"Hurry we have to get out of here," Aelita said breathlessly as she started to run again, but Odd put his arm out barring her way and asked,

"What are you guys so scared of?"

"There was. . . a hornet. . . in" Yumi started to say completely out of breath when the boys started laughing.

"You guys are scared of a bee?" Ulrich said trying to stop his laughter

"Not that kind of hornet," Yumi said getting mad, "I meant a. . ."

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Someone screamed. Suddenly a girl flew flying down the hall. She pulled up a little way down the hall as the hornet turned. "Oh no you don't," the girl screamed. It was Emily. Emily's hair was let loose with a small braid on the left side. She was wearing a little bit of blush and light pink lipstick. Hanging on a thin silver chain around her neck was a silver star. 2 white angelic wings sprouted from her back and she had an off the shoulders long sleeve white shirt with a cream colored sash around her waist. She had a black mini skirt and wraps from her knees to ankles, and finally white zip up boots. Emily pulled out 2 small hand guns and fired. One shot hit the hornet and the other hit a spot on the roof about half way down the hall because of Emily's recoil.

Cracks began to form in the ceiling and it started to cave in. "Dang it. Not again. . ." she muttered as she turned around. Seeing Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi Emily sighed. "Just my luck," she muttered. "Hurry guys follow me,"

"Too late!" Odd exclaimed as the ceiling began to cave in overhead. Everyone ducked covering their heads with their arms.

Aeilta knelt down and sang a song to the earth. A blue disc appeared above her had and moved down. As it moved down she virtualized and her song created a shield above them. Aelita looked just like she did on Lyoko except there was a golden heart shaped locket around her neck. The rocks crashed against the shield, but it held.

Cautiously everyone began to look around. "What just happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah! Someone like me!" Emily exclaimed hugging Aelita, but Aelita's face didn't hold the same expression of happiness.

"I was afraid of this," Aelita whispered. Emily let go of Aelita and looked at her with questioning eyes. The shield above them began to slowly disappear.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"We aren't on Earth anymore, but at the same time we aren't on Lyoko. This is a combination of the two worlds. That's why I was able to virtualize," Aelita replied.

"But if you can virtualize, then so can we!" Odd said excitedly jumping up. "So how do we do it?" he asked Aelita.

Aelita shrugged. "I don't know.

Emily stood up next. "Lets hurry to the gym. The others are waiting there. Maybe they'll have answers."

"Others?" Ulrich asked.

Emily didn't answer. She just opened her wings and flew off. Motioning for the others to follow. Cautiously the others picked their way over the rubble and followed Emily down the hall.

The five teenagers rounded the corner of the gym to see a giant. He was at least 8 feet tall and he had a green tinge to his skin that made him look like an ogre. He had a scar down his left eye, ragged brown hair on his head, and a giant spiked club in his hands. His only clothing was a pair of ragged maroon pants. It was Jim and he was more an ogre than ever. Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd stared in shock as Jim swung his enormous club into an oncoming megatank. The megatank was sent flying into a tree, where is blew up on impact.

"Wow," Odd whispered in shock.

Jim turned and took in the scene. "More refugees," he said sarcastically.

"He looks like an ogre now," Ulrich whispered to Odd. Aelita giggled.

"I heard that," Jim roared.

"Oops," Ulrich replied taking a step backwards in case he had to run.

"Hey Jim," Odd piped in. "Can I try to carry your club?" he asked.

"Sure. You can try," Jim replied. Jim dropped the club on the ground causing a tiny earthquake. Odd ran over to the club and began struggling to lift the club. It was hilarious to watch. Meanwhile Jim walked over to the small group to see what was going on.

"Is there some way we can help?" Yumi asked.

"Get ready to fight or go calm the others down inside," Jim replied.

"Too late," Ulrich replied. "Kinkerlots at 12 o'clock." 4 kinkerlots ran out of the bushes and began to open fire. Jim stood in front of the small group providing cover from the bullets. Odd hid behind Jim's club and Emily fired bullets over Jim's shoulder.

"Look at that rock over there," Yumi said pointing at a rock half way across the clearing. "It would be perfect for. . ." Holding her hands in front of her, her palms up, she began to rise a couple inches of the ground.

"Yumi?!" Ulrich asked, amazed and afraid for his friend. Ulrich reached out his hand to touch Yumi. Aelita reached out and grabbed Ulrich's hand. Ulrich turned to look at Aelita.

"Leave her alone. She's fine, see?" Aelita replied.

Ulrich turned to see the blue disc appear above Yumi. Yumi slowly floated through it. With the virtualization completed, Yumi fell, landing nimbly on her feet.

"Telekenisis," Yumi whispered as she concentrated on the rock. Moving the rock she dropped it on two of the remaining kinkerlots. Emily had destroyed one of them. Dust billowed up and the last one was hidden from view.

Exhausted Yumi collapsed and Ulrich caught her. Aeltia rushed over to be supportive, but suddenly the fourth kinkerlot appeared from the dust and shot at Aelita, but no one had a weapon available to protect her.

From the treetops came a familiar, but strange voice. "Tpceerf tsoh." An arrow flew from the treetops, Hitting the kinkerlot's laser's point. They both exploded inches from Aelita. Quickly standing Yumi took out her fan. She threw it and killed the final kinkerlot before collapsing in exhaustion into Ulrich's arms.

Aelita turned to see if she could glimpse her rescuer, but all she saw was a blonde haired boy in a hunting outfit running away. In his hand was a bostaff. A sharp tipped staff with a cross bow on the other end.

"WAIT!!" Aelita yelled at the disappearing boy, but the boy is out of hearing distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind the group the gym doors crashed open and Sissy walked out. She looked like a gypsy dressed in blues and purples with multiple silver bracelets on one arm and gold bracelets on the other arm with a matching set of hoop earings. Her long black hair had a silky sheen to it and the ends were a bright purple highlighted color. On her left hip was a 9 pronged whip and in her right hand was a microphone attached to a bungee cord.

"Sonic Boom!" Sissy sang on an ear piercingly high note into her microphone. Everyone cowered as they tried to cover their ears. A taranchula staggered out from behind a clump of bushes as the note messed its programming up. Suddenly Sissy stopped singing as she whipped the microphone out. The microphone hit the taranchula killing it. The bungee snapped back and Sissy caught the microphone.

"That was painful." Ulrich said uncovering his ears and standing up.

Beside the rock that Yumi had dropped, Herve magically appeared. Herve was wearing a dark green cloak with the hood flung back and a shiny gold star for the clasp around his neck. He held a gold staff that came to the top in 4 prongs that held a blue ball with neon green clouds swirling inside. Under his cloak he wore a lime green t-shirt tucked into navy blue slacks, tucked into, forest green boots. His face was clean of freckles and pimples and his hair was neatly parted on the side. He almost looked handsome.

"Emily, you hurt yourself again?" Herve asked. Emily looked at the ground a little ashamed. Herve sighed. "Healing Beam Bubble." A little neon green beam shot at Emily and created a bubble around Emily. The bubble made her float in the air gently for a second before setting her gently on the ground again.

"Thanks Herve," Emily said rushing to Herve and hugging him. Herve staggered a little as Emily ran into him, but he returned the hug.

"Don't kinkerlots usually travel in groups of 5?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

Aelita was staring at the woods again. "Who was that boy?" she asked no one in particular.

Suddenly someone ran out of the gym and began to run around the clearing leaving nothing, but a streak of light behind like Ulrich. In the process of running around the person created a sandstorm.

"Stop that right now Nicholas!" Sissy half coughed, half screamed.

Nicholas stopped behind Sissy and poked her in the waist. Sissy screamed in surprise. Nicholas quickly ran, stopping by Jim's side as he bent over to pick up his club. Nicholas was wearing a black mask with a black mesh that covered his eyes. In each ear he had two sets of golden earings. He wore a black ninja outfit with a black sash around his waist and wraps around his hands. One shiny dagger was attached to his waist and ninja stars adorned his sash. He also wore black steel toed boots. Finally poking out of his darkened hair, held back in a ponytail, was a tiny pair of devil horns.

"Cut that out Nicholas," Jim grunted. "We don't need anymore fighting." Nicholas didn't answer, but he gave a smile that made him look more like a devil.

"Why don't you talk?" Odd asked.

Nicholas shrugged. "He can't for some reason," Jim replied.

"Oh," Odd replied turning to see if Aelita had an explanation. Aelita was still staring into the forest after the long gone boy.

Aelita finally turned and asked again, "Do you know who shot the arrow that saved me?"

"I didn't shoot an arrow," Odd said.

"Not you stupid," Ulrich replied.

"I can't help it if I'm . . ." Odd began.

Emily interrupted. "I'm sorry Aelita, but we don't know who that boy is. We have seen him a couple times, but we aren't quite sure who it is."

"Don't worry. We'll . . ." Odd began again when a laser came flying out of the bushes and hit Odd in the chest.

"Odd!" Aelita exclaimed.

Odd began to fall. Before he was able to land he placed his hands behind him and did a backflip. A blue disk appeared at the zenith of Odd's backflip arc. As Odd passed through the blue disk he virtualized. Doing another backflip he landed. "Laser Arrow!" he shouted firing 3 arrows. 2 unlucky boxes that had just appeared blew up.

The final box aimed and fired at Nicholas. The laser flew and Nicholas disappeared. The box twisted confused. Suddenly Nicholas appeared behind it with a dagger in each hand. (the shiny dagger was still on his belt) Nicholas cut with his daggers in an X shape. Nicholas ran out of the way as the box blew up.

"Let's be prepared in case they attack again," Jim shouted taking command.

"Can I please try to pick up your club again? Please," Odd begged.

"If you'll quit bugging me," Jim replied dropping the club with another thud.

"Yipee," Odd exclaimed as he tried to pick up the club with his tail.

"I thought you said be on the look out," Yumi said folding her arms and staring at Jim.

"I have a special ability where all damage is halved and I have twice as much health as you do," Jim replied folding his arms and staring back.

"Haha Success!" Odd exclaimed as he held the enourmous club a couple inches off the ground.

"Hey Look," Ulrich exclaimed. "Odd succeeded in doing something for once.

"Hey!" Odd shouted back.

Herve interrupted, "I would suggest putting the club down before you strain your tail to the point of breaking it."

"Break it. Hah. Don't make me," Odd's tail snapped as it broke. "Owwwwwww!!!" Odd yelped as he dropped the club. He screamed in pain again as the club fell on his tail.

"Huh. Did I hear an echo?" Herve asked as he pretended to listen for the echo.

"This is almost entertaining," Jim laughed as he picked up his club and hefted it on to his shoulder. Herve pointed his wand at Odd and began the healing process as giggles floated from the forest.

"No pass it here," Tamiya yelled as she crashed through the bushes. "Come on Milly, Please."

From the forest Milly's voice sounded. "FORE!" A loud crash sounded as Milly hit something. Out of the bushes the 5th kinkerlot came flying. Herve's attention turned to the kinkerlot for a second and his healing bubble popped. Odd dropped 10 feet and happened to land on his feet.

"I guess cats really do land on their feet," Yumi whispered to Ulrich.

"Igotit. Igotit. Igotit!" Tamiya yelled raising her weapon. Her weapon was a 5 gallon water jug with a stick coming out of the neck for grip. "SPIKE!" Tamiya yelled as she slammed the kinkerlot into the ground. The kinkerlot quickly got back on its feet and tried to run. "No get back here," Tamiya yelled at it.

Milly ran in front of the kinkerlot and it shot at her. Milly, using the same weapon as Tamiya, bounced the laser off her weapon. The bullet hit the kinkerlot and it exploded.

"Darn, it died." Milly said as she looked at where the kinkerlot used to be.

"Want to go find another one?" Tamiya asked.

"Yeah lets go," Milly replied, her expression lighting up instantly. The new set of twins prepared to run off.

"WAIT!" Jim roared. Tamiya and Milly stopped and looked back at Jim. "We need to stay here and stay together."

"ahhhhhhhhhh, but . . ." the twins started to complain together. For the first time since their arrival they noticed the others. "Yeah others like us." They exclaimed jumping up and running over. Immediately they began to ask questions, a million words a minute.

Yumi started to get a headache from all the blathering. "Here," she almost screamed flinging her fan around the building and into the forest. "Go get it."

"Yeah!" the twins exclaimed as they began to run off.

"but Yumi doesn't your fan," Ulrich began. Yumi dug her high heel into Ulrich foot. He yelped in pain and shut up.

"Don't stray too far." Jim yelled. "Now where were we?"

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Another voice came yelling from inside the school. A krab ran out of the door almost tripping over its feet as it tried to get away. A crazy man with white hair sticking out in every direction and blood shot eyes, dressed in a leather print wrap, like a caveman, jumped on the krab's back. The man began to beat it to death with a twisted, damaged, meter stick. The poor krab died a painfully, slow death. When it died, it didn't even explode, it just dematerialized. The man turned around and eyed each of them.

Sissy gasps and then recomposes herself. "Daddy! Get back in the school now. You're embaressing me." She yelled.

Slowly the professor looked around again. "Someone had better explain what is going on, or someone is going to get it." He said waving his meter stick dangerously.

"To get the world back to normal, I have to deactivate XANA's tower and someone has to run a return to the past program," Aelita said.

"A tower like the one behind the school?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but the mist around it needs to be red," Ulrich exclaimed.

"Now we have two problems," Aelita stated. Everyone turned their attention to her. "One If Lyoko and Earth are connected, this world is huge and it will take forever to search it for 1 tower. Two electricity doesn't run here and I don't know how we'll run the return to the past program."

"Great. We could be stuck like this forever," Jim said sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a minor earthquake. Yumi looked to Aelita. "I'm sorry," Aelita whispered. "I can't tell what direction it is coming from."

Whoosh! An arrow flew by and landed at Ulrich's feet. In surprise Ulrich did a no hand backflip flying through a blue disk just like Odd.

Landing on the ground virtualized, Ulrich pulled out his sword. Running after an already disappearing shadow he yelled, "Come back here Demon!"

Nicholas shrugged and followed.

"WAIT!" Aelita shouted. "He wasn't . . . he wasn't trying to harm us," she whispered to herself when she knew it was useless.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look, the arrow is still here," Yumi exclaimed as she picked it up and handed it to Aelita.

"It's to lead us to the tower," Aelita said.

"huh? How do you know that?" Odd asked.

"The boy in the forest and I share a special connection, but I still don't know who he really is." Aelita replied as she held the arrow parallel with the ground against both her palms. Slowly she pulled her palms apart and the arrow remained floating. Gently it began to drift forward into the forest. "Let's go," Aelita said as she began to follow it.

"It could be a trap," Jim replied, but no one paid him any attention as they followed Aelita. Jim sighed, "Emily fly ahead and keep on the look out." Emily nodded and took off, flying into the tree tops above them.

Ulrich and Nicholas ran up exhausted. "Dang, we couldn't catch the little devil."

"Was he really that fast?" Sissy asked trying to flirt with Ulrich.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Actually our problem was that he knows the forest better, so we soon ended up running in circles," Ulrich replied. "Watching the group follow Aelita into the forest he asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're following the little devil's arrow," Yumi replied with a hidden smile.

"But couldn't it be a trap?" Ulrich asked.

"We already asked that question and didn't get an answer," Jim called from the other end of the clearing. "Now hurry up. TAMIYA AND MILLY," Jim roared.

The twins almost ran into Jim in their hurry to get there. "Yes?" they innocently asked.

"We're going. Stay close by," Jim ordered.

"Okay," the girls replied with beaming smiles as they raced to the front of the group.

The group walked for hours following the arrow, but also followed unseen by "the little devil." Finally in the distance a tower with red "smoke" appeared just barely between two tree trunks.

"Lookie," Tamiya yelled excitedly. "There it is. Come on Milly I'll race you." In all the excitement everyone began to run, faster and faster until they passed the arrow and were on their way to the tower.

Behind them the arrow stopped and turned right, and began a big loop around where the others were headed. Next to a big tree a scarred arm reached out and snatched the arrow.

The others entered a gigantic grassy clearing where the trees lined the sides, like a giant arena as Emily came zooming down. "IT'S A TRAP," she screamed, but it's too late. The entrance they had used sealed up and monsters started to flow in from the open end on the other side.

3 mega tanks, 2 taranchulas, 2 creepers, 3 boxes, 5 kinkerlots, 3 hornets and 3 krabs filed out of the opening.

"I knew it," Ulrich muttered as he pulled out his sword.

Aelita looked back. "No it's not his fault," she whispered. "The arrow never came this way. If we had followed it we would have avoided the trap."

"Yeah right," Ulrich murmered when suddenly the shooting began.

"Tamiya, Milly, Ulrich and Yumi, in the front," Jim roared above the shooting and the noise. Jim grunted a little as he was shot three times. "Odd Sissy, Herve, Aelita, make a second row. Nicholas and Profesor Delmas, do whatever." Everyone nodded and got into formation. Nicholas gave a wicked smile before he disappeared.

"But Jim," Herve started. "I can dodge perfectly." Just as he finished saying that he was hit by a laser. "Fine," he mumbled as he hid behind Jim.

"Not good," Odd mumbled. "I'll be out of arrows soon."

"eudpagr," the boy said as he fired an arrow from the trees. The arrow flew straight and true where it hit Odd's right arm. Odd screamed in shock and pain.

"Odd!" Ulrich yelled as he broke formation to get to Odd. The arrow was half embedded in Odd's arm. Odd poked the arrow with a claw to see if it would move. At his touch the arrow turned into a jelly substance that spread until it made a tight glove over the top of the one he had. This glove was almost the same, except that it was golden with pink stripes.

"Problem solved," Aelita said, patting Odd on the back.

"Huh?" Odd asked confused.

"Unlimited bullets," Aelita replied.

A stray bullet flew by interrupting their conversation. Odd jumped up and got back into formation as Aelita backed up a little so that she was out of the way.

"Ginormous Bullet," Emily yelled as she put her guns together and fired. From her guns came an enormous bullet that wiped out all of the hornets.

"We're winning!" Tamiya and Milly's excited voices carried over as they held hands and went spinning like a top into a box. There giggle momentarily filled the grove as the box blew up.

Behind Aelita the wall quietly desintigrated and from the opening a skifizoa came out. Aelita turned around to see the skifizoa and a couple creepers come crawling out. Aelita scream as the skifizoa lifted her up.

Odd heard her scream and turned around. "Aelita!"

"Odd, what's happening?" Yumi asked, unable to turn around. More enemies filed out of the opening in front of them and the lasers came faster.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it," Odd replied hurrying over.

"He's coming . . ." Aelita whispered, before the skifizoa completely took over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I took so long to get the next part posted.**

"He's coming . . ." Aelita whispered, before the skifizoa completely took over.

"No, Aelita!" Odd called. "Laser,"

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," a voice roared through out the forest. Everything stopped.

"Arrow," Odd finished.

The young boy jumped out of the trees in a digital blur. He shot one of the creepers and cut the skifizoa with the ax on his bostaff. Before landing he bounced Odd's Laser Arrow off his ax. Odd ducked as the laser flew over his head and hit the creeper behind him. Odd looked over to see if Aelita had survived the fall.

He saw her in the strange boy's arms. The digital blur is gone, but his back was to Odd. The boy was wearing a dark green army vest, a lime green shirt, maroon pants, and steel toed boots. He had scars all over his arms and a dog bite on his upper left arm. He had long blonde hair and almost alien ears that stuck out a hand's length tall and about half as wide. The boy gently set Aelita on the ground.

Odd took a step forward. Arm slightly extended. "Who are you?" he asked.

Instantly the boy turned into a digital blur again. Running past Odd he did a no hand front flip over Jim without touching him. Continuing to the exit he swept his bostaff in a

wide arc killing a kinkerlot and a box before leaving.

A megatank turned to watch him, calculating how to hit him. Jim took the opportunity to run up behind it and ram it into a nearby tree.

Ulrich slowly lowered his sword breathing heavily. "Maybe, the devil really isn't so bad after all."

"Who is he?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, but let's hurry on. I want to get home and do my hair," Sissy complained. A couple people rolled their eyes.

"Retreat!" Emily's voice sounded through the trees. She flew up to the group and started babbling. "There's 3 kinkerlots, 1 octopus, 2 taranchulas, 3 boxes and 2 manatees coming!"

"Jim?" Odd called across the arena. "Can you carry Aelita? I think she fainted."

"Sure," Jim replied walking over. He picked up Aelita and threw her over his should like a sack of potatoes. "Now lets hurry," he yelled to the rest of the group.

"And look," Odd said. "The skifizoa left us a nice opening."

"THE WHAT?" Yumi screamed.

"Tell you later," Odd yelled as he ran out of the clearing trying to increase the distance between him and Yumi.

Not long after leaving the arena the group began to thin. Milly and Tamiya had a hard time keeping up with Jim's strides and Herve was having an even harder time.

Suddenly Milly screamed. Everybody turned around to see Milly in the arms of a wolverine, but everyone recognized William. William was wearing a pair of tattered blue jeans, and dirty brown shoes. His black hair was streaked with white and it stuck out in all directions. His body was covered in a fur that was almost the color of his skin and he had braces on his arms from which came metal claws almost a foot long.

"Tell me what is going on right now or the girl dies," William snarled.

"Now, William. Calm down," Yumi said patiently as she took a step forward.

"Not another move or I kill her now," William snarled his eyes mad and bloodshot.

Everyone looked around at each other trying to debate another way to go about the situation.

Ulrich sighed as he put his sword away. "There's a computer virus," Ulrich started when he saw Herve walk through the trees behind William. William was so insane that he didn't notice. Ulrich continued with a smile, "And he wants to take over the world."

CRACK. Herve hit William over the head with his staff. William fell to the ground unconscious

"Could you carry William also, Jim?" Odd asked smiling up at Jim.

"What are you going to want a ride next?" Jim asked sarcastically as he threw William on top of Aelita.

"Yes, I'd love one," Odd replied with a smile.

"Try and your dead," Jim replied.

"That must have been a lot of damage," Yumi said talking to Herve.

"Funny things staffs are. They don't cause much damage. Half a point if you're lucky," Herve replied.

"Interesting," Yumi replied.

Finally the group reached the clearing and everyone fanned out to get space to relax. Jim placed Aelita and William on the ground and Herve began to heal William as Aelita began to stir.

"Real quick, Emily. What did the kinkerlots look like?" Ulrich asked.

"They were big, red, and had four legs, and,"

"Thought so. Those are krabs."

"Sorry," Emily apologized.

"Now what?" Jim asked.

"We'll need some speed to get past the monsters," Odd said.

"Let's try the shed," Herve suggested as he walked up to the tiny counsel.

William sat up and Yumi filled him in. Together everyone walked to the shed and filed inside. Everyone gasped in amazement. Inside against the far wall was Ulrich's over bike, Odd's overboard, the overwing, 2 matching sets of rocket skates, a plain floating silver disk with no controls, and an orange and black hover disk that fit four people.

"Everyone pay attention and do as I say," Yumi called. "Tamiya and Milly, you get the skates. Jim the disk. Ulrich your bike. Aelita and I will take the overwing. Sissy, Herve, Nicholas, and the principal get the hovercraft. William, go with Ulrich. Odd you get your board.

"Sweet," Odd exclaimed as he jumped on his board. Suddenly a little golden blur rushed in the shed and began to circle around Odd's board. "What?" Odd asked as the bolt jumped and hit him in the chest. "ahhhhhh," he exclaimed as he fell over. It was a little brown dog with gold, pink and purple stripes on its body, like a zebra. It also had 8 tails and a tiny red barrel attached to its collar containing 3 healing positions. It was Kiwi.

Yumi ran over to Odd her fan out. Yumi sighed, "Quit fooling around and lets go."

At the door to the shed Samantha stood breathing heavily. "Hi everyone. Odd, that dog is really fast."

"Samantha!" Odd said running over and hugging her. Samantha was dressed very similarly to Odd except that her main color was orange with red and pink stripes.

Jumping on the board behind Odd Samantha held Odd's waist and Kiwi stood in front.

"Let's go," Sissy yelled excitedly. "I'm driving."

Everyone's eyes grew huge in fright. Nicholas hurridly ran and jumped in behind the wheel. Sissy complained, but finally resigned and jumped in the back. Turning the vehicles around they prepared for take off when they saw someone standing in the doorway.

Standing like a statue with his bow drawn was the hunting boy. He looked about 8 years old and he had blue thunderbolt tattoos that come down his face through each eye, but the creepiest thing was his eyes. They were black with white pupils, but there was no doubt about it.

It was Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Aelita exclaimed as she jumped off the overwing and ran to him.

"ysat kbca!" he yelled as he reaimed the bow to point at her.

"Jeremy. What's wrong?" Aelita asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness.� I'm sooooooooooo sorry,� I completely forgot to update my story.� I'm sooooooooo sorry.� I promise I'll be quicker with the next chapter.� (And I have no idea what the boxes are for)**

"Jeremy, What's wrong?" Aelita asked,stopping in her tracks.

"uyo hwsi ot yedoerst ym ehmo," Jeremy said.

"Guys," Aelita calmly said without turning around.� "Please go out the back door and wait in the Gym.

"What back door?" Jim asked. �Everyone turned around to see a door in the back wall that wasn't there before.� "What the heck?" he muttered to himself as he started to herd the kids towards the door.

"But what about you?" Yumi asked.

"I seem to share a wierd telepathic connection with him and even though we are speaking different languages, I understand the gist of what he is saying," Aelita replied.� Turning her head she smiled at them. �"Don't worry. �I'll be fine."

Slowly and reluctantly everybody got left. �Jeremy lowered his bostaff as the back door closed, but he still held tightly to the arrow.� Calmly Aelita walked past him and knelt on the ground in the clearing. �Singing to the Earth she created a stairway to the tree she first saw Jeremy in. �Aelita stood up and walked up the pathway to a place where the branches met in an almost hollow.� Jeremy followed slowly, expecting someone to jump out and attack. �Once in the tree the stairway disappeared and the two were left alone. 

Sitting across from Jeremy Aelita pointed at her self and said, "Aelita."

Jeremy pointed at himself, "Yjmeer."

Aelita nodded as if she understood, as she closed her eyes and began to meditate.� Jeremy (It is just easier to call him that for now) copied her, but his ears kept twitching back and forth, picking up even the faintest of sounds. �A soft breeze blew by, rustling the leaves overhead. �Suddenly Jeremy's eyes flew open and he jumped out of the tree.

Aelita opened her eyes to the sound of Odd's scream. �Rolling her eyes she stood up and jumped from the tree. Landing unharmed on the ground Aelita watched the scene for a second.

Odd lay on his back with Jeremy on top of him. �Jeremy held his bostaff mere inches from Odd's throat. �Ulrich and Yumi stood a little farther away deciding what to do with their weapons unsheathed. �Jeremy lifted his bostaff and prepared to strike with it.

"Laser," Odd began frantically as he tried to manuveur his pinned arm to aim at Jeremy. 

"efzree," Jeremy hissed.

"Arrow," Odd finished, but no arrow fired. �"What?" he asked as he looked around shocked.

"wno edi," Jeremy said, his eyes full of flaming hatred.

"Jeremy stop," Aelita commanded. �Jeremy's bostaff stopped mere centameters from Odd's throat. �Jeremy glared at Aelita. �His eyes seemed to soften, but they still held hatred. Jeremy stood up holding on to Odd's collar. �With a disgusted look Jeremy lifted Odd up and threw him into some near by bushes, where Odd landed with a thud and a moan.

�Odd sat up. "ow," he moaned. �"What happened? �Why couldn't I fire?"

"He has power over the weapons he created. �So he simply shut of the one he gave you," Aelita replied. �"Now will you please go and join the others at the school?" she asked pointing in the direction of the school.

"But Aelita," Yumi said. �"We're all just worried about you."

Jeremy was in a crouched position next to Aelita. �He suddenly stood up as more people came into view. �He stayed rooted to the spot where he stood, but he kept his ears twitching. �He seemed occupied with something else.

"Aelita, we are all worried about you," Ulrich said. �"This is not Jeremy. �He does look alike, but this can't be him."

"seeniem gcnoim," Jeremy whispered.

"What did he say?" Emily asked.

"Enemies coming," Aelita whispered as Kiwi started barking.

"I'll go look," Emily replied as she took off and flew away. 

Jeremy's shoulders began to shake as if he was holding back an urge to attack. �Yumi put her fans in front of her and planted her feet in defense, but Jeremy's attention wasn't on her.

"Please just go," Aelita begged. �"You're making him nervous."

"Kiwi, hush," Odd said leaning down and patting the dog, but Kiwi's barks only got louder.

Jeremy's patience finally snapped. �Dropping his bostaff and running at full speed Jeremy pounced on the place where Kiwi was standing. �Anticipating the attack Kiwi took off into the forest. �Shoving Odd over, Jeremy gave chase.

"Jeremy!" Aelita called.

"KIWI!" Odd called as he jumped on the overboard that he had hidden in the bushes. (The bushes Jeremy had thrown him in which explained the painful thud.) �Odd hurried after Kiwi and Jeremy.

Suddenly a saw blade as tall as one of the kids flew out of some of the bushes across the clearing and sliced through a tree barely missing some of the kids as it flew by.� As the tree began to fall Ulrich grabbed Aelita and everyone made it out of the way in the nick of time.

Standing next to the end of the fallen tree, Herve called, "Did you see that? �Someone is trying to kill us."

"Congragulations captain obvious," Ulrich muttered. �"Didn't we say earlier that XANA is trying to kill us?"

"Not exactly, but you did imply it," Herve replied with a smile.

Kiwi ran up and jumped on top of the fallen tree. Following him, Jeremy lunged for Kiwi. �Kiwi side stepped and Jeremy flew into another tree trunk. �With amazing recovery he jumped back up and turned to Kiwi with a look of murder in his now blood red eyes. �Kiwi barked and Jeremy's eyes shifted back to black. �Jeremy shook his head and started yelling at the dog. �Kiwi barked back in reply. �The debate got more vicous as they threw hurtful words and phrases at each other.� Until Jeremy saw his bostaff partially buried under the fallen tree. 

Nodding, Jeremy bowed, "ysror" Jeremy said to Kiwi. �Kiwi bowed back.

Odd rode back into the clearing, but he didn't expect the huge fallen tree. �Trying to jump over it at the last second didn't work and Odd lost his board.

"Why can't you guys run in a straight line?" Odd asked leaning on the tree. �The tree suddenly disappeared as if virtual and Odd fell.

"More importantly, what threw the weapon?" Sissy asked.

�In response the trees behind them were uprooted by a giant mechanical monster taller then Jim was.� The machine had flat silver feet, a flat silver head, and giant razor blades instead of hands. �The eyes were almost like holes in the metal that were filled with darkness. �Everybody that could fired their bullets at the monster, but nothing made a scratch.

The monster laughed a horrible rumbling laugh as it prepared to attack.

"Will you please let me fire again?" Odd begged as he turned to Jeremy.

Jeremy turned to Aelita with a confused look. Aelita nodded. Jeremy turned back to Odd. 

"erseale," Jeremy whispered passing his hand over Odd's arm. Odd moved his arm as if loosening tight muscles.

"Thanks," he called before bounding off towards the others.

Jeremy gently grabbed Aelita's hand and raised it to about chest level. "ryuo ntru. Edloub eudpagr," he whispered. A blue light shone around their joined hands and a yellow electricity raced up Aelita's arm, disappearing at her shoulder. It was all so quick that it was gone in the blink of an eye.

The monster raised its arm and flung it forward releasing the blade and sending it flying. Jim and the principal jumped out of the way as the blade sliced by. Some of the children attempted to stop the disk with bullets, but nothing stopped its destructive path.

The blade headed for Jeremy and Aelita who still stood hand in hand. 

"Aelita!" Yumi screamed from her crouched position on the ground.

Jeremy turned to see the razor blade coming. With a burst of energy he threw Aelita against a nearby tree. Swinging his bostaff as hard as he could he hit the razor blade. The crack of Jeremy's bostaff could be heard through out the forest, but it did nothing to stop the blade's destructive path.

Somewhat like a boomerang the razor sliced back through the group.

Yumi in the mean time had run over and was helping Aelita up. Aelita rubbed her head and looked at the blade. "It's not going fast enough," she said a little frantic.

Aelita looked around, looking for something that would help. She spotted Kiwi running around an annoyed, tense Jim. Aelita smiled like a sly fox with an evil trap ready to spring. Aelita reached her arm out and closed her eyes. Opening her mind's eye she took over Kiwi's sight. 

Kiwi stopped running. He looked up and saw a giant fire hydrant. Kiwi's ears perked up and he relieved himself on Jim.

"HEY!" Jim yelled at the dog. Aelita switched the illusion so that the razor blade looked like a big bone. Kiwi's attention turned and he ran after the blade. Jim ran blind with rage as he chased Kiwi waving his giant club.

Odd turned around to see Jim chasing Kiwi who was chasing the razor blade. Kiwi made a jump.

"Kiwi, NO!" Odd yelled as he jumped up and started to run over, but Yumi tripped him and Odd fell on his face. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Look," Yumi said pointing to Aelita. "I think that she has it planned out."

As Kiwi's jump reached its zenith, Aelita's illusion disappeared. Noticing his danger, Kiwi did a double jump (Jumping on the air to get higher.) Kiwi got out of the way just as Jim swung his club causing the razor blade to fly 50 times faster. 

The monster raised its arm to catch the razor blade, but it hadn't predicted the speed correctly. The razor blade sliced through it arm, through its body and through the rest of the trees until it finally came to a stop imbedded in the side of the school gym.

The monster let out a low and rumbling, yet blood curdling cry of pain as it fell over and exploded in a cloud of black digital smoke.

Everybody cheered as they congragulated each other. Ulrich walked over to Yumi and noticed Jeremy sitting on the ground by Aelita. In front of Jeremy was a thin transparent blue computer screen, like in the towers. There was also a keyboard and a little ball made of the same stuff. The little ball made a scan of his broken bostaff that lay on the ground in front of him. 

"Thanks for your help today and I'm sorry about your weapon," Ulrich said, crouching down and watching the ball.

"He says thank you for your concern," Aelita replied.

"Tell him you're welcome," Ulrich replied.

"Tell him yourself," Aelita said with a giggle. "He understands you, but he doesn't speak our language well."

"Ohhh," Ulrich replied, still not fully comprehending everything.

The ball ran the scan again, but this time, it fixed the weapon as it went. Finally it was complete and the weapon was as good as new.

Tamiya and Milly watched in awe. "Cool!" they whispered.

"Jeremy and I have a little more catching up to do. Hurry to the tower and we'll catch up as fast as we can." Aelita said waving a hand.

"Wait!" Yumi called. "We are not leaving you alone again. Jim take Kiwi," Jim threw Kiwi a disgusted look and Kiwi smiled back. "Ulrich, please don't kill me, but take Sissi." Ulrich threw Yumi a nasty look and Sissi looked as if her dream had come true. "Odd and Sammy the overboard, and the rest of you the hovercraft."

Odd saluted. "Yes Ma'am!" he replied cheerfully.

Yumi rolled her eyes as she went to get the overwing from its hiding place. Aelita and Jeremy sat cross legged across from each other. They closed their eyes and just sat. Yumi came back with the overwing. Knowing better then to say anything she sat next to a tree and watched the two of them meditate.

Yumi was starting to doze off when she heard a scream.

"That was Emily!" she whispered sitting straight up. Yumi quickly walked over to the meditating couple. Jeremy opened his eyes and watched her. Yumi gently shook Aelita. "We have to go," she said urgently.

"All right lets go," Aelita replied.

"Come on Aelita," Yumi called jumping on the overwing.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"He's faster then all of us put together, he'll be fine. Let's go." Yumi said bring the vehicle up behind Aelita.

Aelita jumped on and held on tight as Yumi took off. Beneath them Jeremy took the lead as a digital blur that left a long trail like a comet.

"How does he keep enemies off his trail?" Yumi asked pulling back a little to slow down. Yumi looked down at Jeremy's trail to see it split off in different directions as it passed the trees so that it looked like the comet was going in between each of the trees. "Wow," Yumi, breathed as she sped up a little to catch up to Jeremy.

"Amazing isn't it," Aelita replied with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Yumi pulled up on top of one of the remaining walls of the "arena

Yumi pulled up on top of one of the remaining walls of the "arena." 

Below her the others were losing the battle and were being pushed back when the mantas appeared over the treetops and the minefield appeared. 

(**I am not familiar with the function of the mantas, but I tried to figure it out (I know that Wikipedia isn't very reliable, but ya know))**

"RETREAT! RETREA ahhh," Emily screamed as a laser hit one of her wings and it collapsed.

Jim caught her after crashing through a couple of mines. "Thank you," Emily whispered weakly.

Jim dropped his club and ran, grabbing Herve and calling the retreat. Yumi dropped down and killed an enemy before helping with the rear defense.

Jeremy laid a hand on Aelita's shoulder. Aelita looked up with fearful eyes. "Do we have to?" she asked. Jeremy nodded. Aelita nodded as she accepted his hand for a comforting squeeze. 

Standing close to each other, they held their hands leaving a space in between them. In the empty space between their hands a black ball of throbbing energy began to build up. Up and down Aelita's arms, yellow electricity ran, while little neon blue tubes of light played of Jeremy's arms, occasionally even passing through his arms. . . as if he didn't really exist. 

"aer uyo seru?" Jeremy asked looking into Aelita's eyes.

"Yes," Aelita said with a smile.

Together Aelita and Jeremy turned to the battlefield. 

"For the future," Aelita called.

"For our friends," Jeremy called.

"Amireal Energy," they both shouted as they launched the energy ball at the battlefield. The ball hit the center of the field and for a second, time seemed to freeze as the yellow electricity and neon blue light bounced around. Then in a bright flash of light the ball exploded and the forest was covered in a mushroom cloud of dust and thick black smoke.

"Aelita," Yumi half cried, half choked.

"Jeremy," Odd echoed.

The dust began to settle down and a lone kinkerlot stood turning this way and that, completely lost. Tamiya and Milly shrieked in joy as they ran forward. The kinkerlot saw the enemies and fired, but its aim was off. 

"FORE!" Tamiya called as she hit the kinkerlot head on, launching it halfway across the "arena". Tamiya and Milly ran after it as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Finally the dust settled enough to see everything clearly. 

"Oh no," Yumi whispered. Looking up at the wall on which Aelita and Jeremy had once stood. "Oh no!" Yumi whispered again as she ran as fast as she could towards the wall. With a powerful jump and a twist she landed on the top of the wall to see the bodies of Aelita and Jeremy next to each other. Yumi knelt next to Aelita. "Aelita," she whispered as she gently shook Aelita.

Many of the others joined her as fast as they could.

"Jeremy get up." Ulrich said shaking Jeremy not as carefully as Yumi.

Aelita sat up with a groan. "Thank goodness," Yumi whispered as she looked over to check up on Jeremy.

"No, Jeremy!" Aelita exclaimed as she reached over to lay a hand against his cheek. Carefully she put his head in her lap.

"Herve can't you heal him?" Odd asked a little desperately as he turned looking for Herve. "Where's," Odd began.

Herve screamed and then groaned as he landed next to Odd. "Thanks Jim," he muttered as he sat up. Herve was sweating from the effort of healing everyone during the battle and he looked like a beast. He sighed before gathering his healing magic around him. "His life points are at zero. I can't raise the dead. I can only heal the living," Herve said as he released his magic and sat down with a tired sigh.

"No, not yet. Why you and not me?" Aelita asked the dead Jeremy as she punched the ground.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"Jeremy just told me that the Amireal Energy requires a life," Aelita whispered. Everybody gasped. "Why didn't you tell me that ahead of time. I wouldn't have done it if I knew this would happen," she continued.

A tear rolled down her cheek and onto Jeremy's still face. Down at Jeremy's feet the devirtualization began. Slowly his shoes became bits of data that slowly floated away and died. "No, not yet," Aelita whispered.

"Come on!" We'll ride to the tower. Won't that change something?" Jim asked.

"No," Yumi whispered. Jim turned to stare at Yumi with a questioning look. "Jeremy . . . he'll just disappear from memory and be forgotten. . ."

"No," Aelita whispered to the disappearing body. "Jeremy, we still need you . . . I need you."

**I figured this would be an evil place to leave you off and after taking so long on the last chapter, I figured I have to make it up some how. **

The devirtualization had reached his shoulders. Everyone was crying in his or her own way. Yumi was crying on Ulrich's shoulder and Ulrich was trying to fight back the tears. Odd wiped away his tears as he rubbed Kiwi's back and Sam sat next to him trying to look strong. Tamiya and Milly held each other while they wailed and cried. Emily was sobbing. Sissi was crying in her dad's arms. Jim was trying to look tough, Herve sat with his head against his knees, and Nicholas stood off a bit, the mask hiding his expression.

"I love you Jeremy," Aelita whispered as she leaned over and kissed Jeremy's forehead. 

Jeremy's eyes flew open. "Yipee!" The head exclaimed. "I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!" The head exclaimed as it jumped into the air and exploded into colorful fireworks a couple of meters above their heads. Each tiny virtual piece disappearing before it got with in hand's reach of the gang.

Everyone watched the sky in confusion. Most of the fragments had disappeared when Odd asked, "What just happened?" 

"I hope that wasn't XANA," Ulrich muttered.

"What just happened?" Jim asked, echoing everyone's thoughts again. Everyone turned to Aelita.

Aelita was staring at the sky where the head had exploded with her mouth wide open. "I have no idea." Aelita said as she put her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, so that she could think.

"Jeremy's dead," Tamiya wailed.

"What are we going to do?" Milly wailed.

Aelita opened her eyes. "No," she whispered. Tamiya and Milly went quiet. "Jeremy's not dead and I'm going to find him before I deactivate the tower."

"Look in the sky," Emily exclaimed. "One of the fragments haven't disappeared yet." Everyone looked up to see a small piece of digital fragment floating down, but even as they watched it started to disappear. "No!" Emily exclaimed as she saw it start to disappear. She spread her wings and jumped, but her wing was only partially healed, because Herve hadn't had the strength to finish the healing. Emily flinched as she noticed that her wing wouldn't hold her aloft. She tried to grab the fragment, but her hand went through it. "tower code," Emily read upside down to herself, before the piece disappeared forever. Emily squealed as she fell. She tucked in her wings to protect them from harm, but that only made her fall faster. 

"Oh no," Sissi squealed as everyone watched, frozen in fear, as Emily plummet. 

Jim exhaustedly looked around at his options. Painfully he got up and grabbed Odd's Overboard that he had left near by. With a mighty swing he threw it at Emily. 

Emily felt the breath knocked out of her as she felt the side of the Overboard make contact with her stomach, but she held on, as the Overboard made a slow decent to the gorund. Everyone cheered as Emily touched back down. Jim collapsed and fell asleep.

On Emily's "flight" down she noticed something next to the overwing. Emily pointed it out as she fell into Sam's arms. On the ground was Jeremy's bostaff. 

"Why?" the principal asked as he brought it back to the others. "I assume Jeremy left this," he said tossing the staff to Aelita. 

"See, he's still alive," Aelita said handling the weapon almost reverently. "Was there anything on the fragment?" Aelita asked.

"It said tower code," Emily replied as she lay down and passed out unconscious.

"I hope you know what your doing Jeremy," Aelita whispered. Aelita turned the bostaff over and about three quarters of the way up was a small piece of wood that kept the bow sting loaded and pulled back. Aelita pressed the block down and a blue screen popped up. It was just like the one in the tower.

Aelita put her hand on it and it read her handprint. "Aelita" it read. "Code"

"Wait," Yumi intervened. "How do we know this won't start a return to the past and mess everything up again?"

"We don't," Aelita replied. In the distance a tranchula screeched. In answer to the Taranchula's scream, the ground began to shake as if an army was coming. "I guess we have to try our luck," Aelita said with a grin. Yumi nodded reluctently.

A little keyboard popped up and Aelita typed in Lyoko. The screen disappeared. In the rear entrance to the "arena" the Tarantula appeared only to screech in anger. The rumbling stopped and the Tarantula retreated.

"We did it!" Sissi exclaimed jumping in the air. Everyone started to jump up and down and celebrate, except for Aelita. 

Taking the bostaff in her hand she jumped down to the ground and turned to face the wall that they had been standing on. Gripping the bostaff with both hands Aelita sliced the wall creating a long jagged line in the wall. The jagged line grew wider and wider until Aelita could see inside of the wall. 

It was like looking into a dark virrutal cave. It was almost completely black, except for the ocassional bright green line that drew a grid on the sides of the prison. In one of the far corners Jeremy sat meditating. Jeremy opened his eyes and smiled at Aelita.

"Aelita!" he exclaimed. He jumped up and ran into her open arms. They embraced and wept tears of joy. Behind Jeremy the opening closed and the wall looked normal again.

"This is the real Jeremy," Aelita said as she kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! Einstein's back!" Odd called from up above

"Who?" Milly and Tamiya asked as they turned to see Jeremy and Aelita jump up onto the wall nearby. "Yeah, it's Jeremy," they both squealed as they ran up and tackled him, nearly toppling him over the edge. Jeremy got his balance and tried calming them down as they bombarded him with 50 billion questions, but it didn't seem to be working. Aelita stood next to Jeremy, laughing.

"Calm down please," Jeremy kept repeating. He finally sighed. "Okay sit down, and I'll tell you my story."

"What about the monsters?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah we can't sit here and get ambushed again," Jim agreed.

"Technically we can, but we don't want to," Jeremy replied. Everybody except for Jim, Ulrich, and Odd (who didn't understand) laughed. "Emily, can you scan the sky for monsters to put Jim at ease?" Jeremy asked. Emily nodded and flew off. "Jim, Odd, Ulrich, and Nicholas can stand guard at the openings. Everyone else have a seat."

"Excuse me, but I'm in a dress," Sissi intervened rudely. "I really don't want people looking where they have no right to look."

"Such a girly girl," Yumi muttered as she knelt next to Sam and Kiwi. Kiwi rolled over and Yumi scratched Kiwi's stomach. Kiwi panted happily as his tails wagged back and forth.

"True," Jeremy said, to stop the fighting. Jeremy sat down and brought out the computer. After a bit of typing a rock virtualized next to Sissi.

"Thank you," Sissi said taking a seat. Aelita sat on the ground next to Jeremy and held his hand.

"What do you think would happen if Einstein made the rock suddenly disappear?" Odd asked Sam and Yumi in a whisper. Both the girls giggled, and Sissi turned to glare at them, even though she hadn't heard them.

"From my understanding XANA's plan was to combine Lyoko and Earth, and then eliminate us all one by one," Jeremy began. "This unfortunately backfired, because he did not expect me to modify the virtualization process or for any of us to band together. XANA decided to take me out first because he knew that I had the greatest potential to reverse the process and ruin his plan.

"So he sent a couple hornets to destroy me. When the first hornet came in I was on the computer and already half way through the virtualization process which I was initiating myself. When the hornet shot its first bullet, I jumped up and dodged the bullet. In the process I made it completely through the circle virtualized.

"I killed the two hornets. I was in so much of a rush it didn't even occur to me that there might be a third. I grabbed my bostaff and jumped out the shattered window. XANA had a back up plan and the door to my virtual prison was open on the ground so that I'd just fall right in. Before the door to my prison closed I threw my bostaff as hard as I could into the forest.

"Since I have always run the computer for running the virtualizations and Lyoko, I had a basic understanding of what to do. From my prison, I accessed power to the outside world. From there I made a hologram of my younger self."

"Why would you make it younger?" Ulrich asked, walking up. Ulrich had been satisfied with the fact that there were no monsters. So he sat next to Yumi and joined the crowd. Soon the others walked in along with Emily to join the crowd.

"I made it younger, because it was smaller and easier to control. There are also a lot less pixels and moving parts and stuff, but anyways. I was able to communicate through my other self, but XANA had to make it hard.

"It soon became a battle of sorts. The winner gained control over the new world for the day. So XANA somehow mixed up the letters as they came out and it turned out funny. So I had to work all of the power ups and virtualizations from my other self. I'm just lucky that XANA didn't mess those up. Now that I don't have to work through a bugged hologram there are a bunch of upgrades that I've worked out. I'll download them for you guys next time we virtualize."

"But why not now?" Tamiya asked looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. Why not now?" Milly asked copying Tamiya.

"Because we are heading to deactivate the tower and I don't think you'll remember Lyoko. So why give you the powers just to take them away again?" Tamiya and Milly began to cry. "Well can I finish my story?" Jeremy asked looking at the two crying girls worriedly with a "what do I do" look in his eyes. Tamiya and Milly smiled and nodded. "Later my creation wasn't supposed to blow up. It was supposed to give you the ifo and then devirtualize, but XANA had other plans. So I changed it so that when my creation blew up, it would blow up closer to the ground and then give you the clue, but XANA malfunctioned my calculator and it shot up farther then I wanted it to."

The grove grew quiet as everyone tried to understand the story. "Great story now let's get going," Sissi said impatiently, standing up. "I want to take a long shower and do my hair," Sissi said flicking it back.

"Okay, okay," Jeremy started. "Let's make sure everyone has a ride first. It is about a mile to the tower. Odd, Samantha, and Kiwi get the overboard. Ulrich and Yumi on the overbike." Sissi sighed. "Sissi and Herve on the overwing. Jim on the disk. Nicholas, William, the principal, and Aelita the hovercraft. Nicholas you drive. Emily you're flying. Tamiya and Milly are roller blading. Okay. Let's go. Everybody to your vehicles and follow me."

Off Jeremy ran into the forest closely followed by everybody. Soon they reached a small clearing where the tower awaited. Aelita jumped out of the hovercraft and rushed into the tower.

"Now what?" Emily asked landing.

"We wait," Ulrich replied pulling up as Aelita entered the tower.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"You'll see," Odd replied.

Aelita reached the top of the tower and typed in the password. Outside Jeremy was typing away on the computer.

"Return to the past," Jeremy said hitting enter.

The white light spread across the world enveloping it and changing it. The first timers all gasped in fright.


	9. An Ending?

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**There are two options for the ending of this story. The first ending is a solid ending, and the second one is for those that don't want the story to end.**_

_So for all of the readers that prefer a more solid ending . . . ._

In Jeremy's room, Jeremy sat at the computer finishing his tower scan. Aelita stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Jeremy. XANA just attacked. There wouldn't be another tower," Aelita said.

"I know I just want to be sure. What he did seems like such a big plan for just one tower," Jeremy replied.

"All right," she replied sliding her hands down into an embrace. "But try to get some sleep," she said giving him a kiss. "Good night."

"Good night," Jeremy echoed as she walked out the door. Once Aelita was out of the room, Jeremy sighed and seemed to melt in his chair.

_And for all those who don't want the story to end . . ._

Aelita opened her eyes and looked about. She expected to see her room and her belongings, but what she saw scared her. She was on the roof of the school gym and all that she saw were the tall topless trees of Lyoko.

"But I thought," Aelita whispered shocked.

"So did I," Jeremy replied behind her. Aelita turned around to see Jeremy, sitting on the radiator, typing away on the computer.

"So what happened?" Aelita asked walking over and looking at the screen.

"I don't know, but we don't have an accurate map of the towers any longer. I can generalize where the towers are and the ones I can find have white smoke around them. Not red or blue."

"So if XANA activates one, we can't tell which one he activates," Aelita said.

"Exactly. I can approximate where the tower is located, but not pinpoint it. The good news is that we aren't alone. XANA doesn't know either. He has monsters posted at all of them. XANA's as lost as we are."

"Oh Jeremy," Aelita said embracing him. "We may never make it home.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way, and we have all of our friends to back us up."

_If you want to continue the story, please e-mail me (just so I know who is writing them) and then have a blast. I'm going to set up a C2 for all your great ideas. I can't wait to read them. _

_Thank you for all of your support and reviews._

_Kasi Karra_


End file.
